1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-theft devices and is more particularly concerned with an improved anti-theft device for immobilizing the accelerator (gas) and brake pedals of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
xe2x80x9cMotor vehiclesxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to trucks and automobiles having at least brake and gas pedals and which also may have a clutch pedal. Motorcycles and similar vehicles are excluded from the scope of this invention.
Security devices for theft prevention of motor vehicles have taken many different forms such as door locks, burglar alarms, pedal locks, secondary ignition switches and the like have been used with both greater and lesser degrees of effectively preventing the theft of motor vehicles. Anti-theft or locking devices for the pedals of a motor vehicles have been proposed as effective in preventing the unauthorized use of such motor vehicles. However, certain of these locking or anti-theft devices of the prior art are mechanically complicated and in many instances easily circumvented so as not to prevent unauthorized persons from stealing the motor vehicles.
The following prior art patents are illustrative of pedal locking devices utilizing padlocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,318,443 issued to John E. Gimperling illustrates a locking device which consists of an angular-shaped block adapted to conform substantially to the floor line of an automobile and the angular position of the foot levers of the automobile. The block may be positioned relative to one or more of the foot levers of the automobile in a position to prevent operation of the foot levers. The block may be locked in such a position by any suitable locking means to render the foot levers inoperative.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,326 to Robert E. Winters relate to a brake and clutch lock assembly where a vehicle lock immobilizes the shaft of a single foot pedal assembly of the vehicle. The vehicle lock comprises a base which contacts the floor of the vehicle and fits between the floor and the shaft of the pedal. Two wall members extend upwardly from one end of the base and together with the base form a cradle for the shaft. A lock mechanism, such as a padlock, passes through one or more holes in each of the walls to thereby lock the shaft in a cradle position and render the foot pedal assembly and vehicle inoperative.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,209 to Theodore C. Russell relates to an anti-theft locking device for immobilizing the foot pedal assembly. It is adapted to be raised from a stored position abutting the floor to an upwardly inclined immobilizing position in contact with the foot pedal assembly. A second rigid plate is hingably attached to the first rigid plate and adapted to be folded under the first rigid plate in the stored position to be moved to a position in which to brace the first rigid plate securely in position when the latter is in the immobilizing position. Locking means are provided to secure the second rigid plate in the brace position when the device is activated to immobilize the foot pedal assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,092 to Tung-Chiang Hsieh discloses a vehicle pedal lock having a base plate with an opening recess and a pair of hooks molded at the ends of the bracket, with the hooks defining openings facing outwardly. The center recess and the openings defining the two hooks are adapted to receive the arms of the control pedals. A pair of legs are formed with different height corresponding to the respective hooks to prevent depressing any of the control panels illegally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,868 issued to Fiorenzo L. Villani for an automotive anti-theft gas pedal lock where a lever actuated housing enclose and disable a gas pedal. A padlock extends through openings provided in the levers for maintaining the top portion in a closeable position about the container for locking the foot pedal therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,846 to David A. Simon relates to a motor vehicle anti-theft device to disable the brake pedal of the vehicle. The device functions to lock the pedal in a brake release position so that the vehicle cannot be started since the brake/shaft interlock cannot be actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,382 to Donavon S. Uter relates to a device for securing the accelerator and brake pedals of a vehicle. The device includes a lower plate having two pedal receiving notches formed along its length and an upper plate with two corresponding pedal receiving notches formed along its length. These two plates are pivotally related to each other such that the two sets of notches can together form a first brake pedal receiving aperture and a second accelerator pedal receiving aperture. A locking device is secured within the secondary apertures of the lower plate and upper plate. The lock is defined by a key receiving end and a cylinder end. This lock has a first orientation which permits its removal from the two apertures and a second orientation which prohibits its removal and keeps the two plates in a closed orientation.
The anti-theft device for securing the accelerator and brake pedals of the vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art and in so doing provides an apparatus or device which is easily installed, inexpensive to manufacture and effective in preventing the theft of a motor vehicle.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved anti-theft device for securing the accelerator and brake pedals of a vehicle thereby immobilizing same.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft locking device of the aforementioned type comprising a gas pedal cover enclosing the gas pedal and being spaced therefrom for preventing actuation of the gas pedal should the gas pedal cover be depressed, with the gas pedal cover inclined upwardly and having upper and lower ends. With such a construction, the gas pedal cover has a front wall and a pair of side walls, with the cover being open at the top and on the back and closed by a wall on the bottom. The edges of the gas pedal cover at the back engage the floor or floorboard of the vehicle. The side wall of the gas pedal cover closest to the brake pedal has a series of bolt openings arranged in a predetermined pattern.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft locking device of the aforementioned type wherein a brake pedal cover of generally U-shaped configuration has a pair of spaced apart upper and lower flanges which are connected on one side by an elongated web, with the other side of the cover being open to receive the brake pedal. With such a construction, the lower flange of the brake pedal cover has a series of bolt openings arranged in a predetermined pattern.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft locking device of the aforementioned type wherein an L-shaped bracket having a pair of arms is provided, with each arm having a series of bolt openings arranged in a predetermined pattern. The bolt openings in one of the arms overlies selected bolt openings in the side wall of the gas pedal cover, while the bolt openings in the other of the arms underlie the selected bolt openings in the lower flange of the brake pedal cover. A plurality of fasteners extend through the aligned bolt openings to secure the legs of the L-shaped bracket respectively to the brake pedal cover and to the gas pedal cover.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a slide bracket opposite the open side of the brake pedal cover to prevent access to the brake pedal and locking means for securing the slide bracket to the brake pedal cover.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft locking device of the aforementioned type wherein the locking means is a key operated or combination padlock engageable through aligned openings provided in the slide bracket and in the brake pedal cover.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft locking device of the aforementioned type wherein the upper flange of the brake pedal cover has a longitudinal edge which extends upwardly at a 90xc2x0 angle to form an ledge, with an opening being provided in the ledge. An elongated slot is provided in the upper flange spaced from the longitudinal edge. The slide bracket has a slot located between a pair of spaced apart legs on opposite sides of the slot, a centrally located tab above the slot and connected to the legs and a pair of horizontal ears located on the upper edges of the legs. With such a construction, the slide bracket extends through the elongated slot in the upper flange, with the legs resting on the lower flange and with the ears abutting the top surface of the upper flange. The openings in the tab and the ledge are aligned. The locking means is a padlock engageable through the aligned openings of the tab and ledge for maintaining the components parts of the anti-theft device in a locked position.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft locking device of the aforementioned type wherein the ends of the brake pedal cover may be open or provided with walls for closing the interior of the brake pedal cover. The device utilizes a plurality of fasteners comprising a bolt and a lock nut, usually two fasteners connecting each leg of the L-shaped bracket and to the respective pedal covers.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft locking device wherein an elongated slot is provided in the lower flange of the brake pedal cover beneath the elongated slot in the upper flange, with the legs of the slide bracket nesting in the elongated slot of the lower flange to provide stability. With such a construction the elongated slots of the slide bracket are of equal length and width. The tab abuts the ledge and the holes therein are aligned to receive the padlock which may be key operated or which utilizes a combination lock.
Thus the present locking system is seen to be of relatively simple construction; to be easy to engage with and to be removed from the gas and brake pedals; to be easy to maintain; and to provide substantial anti-theft security for motor vehicles.
These and other aspects of the present invention are set forth in the following detailed description and claims, particularly when considered in conjunction with the drawings in which like parts bear like reference numerals.